


Odder and Better

by autumnesquirrel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Future Fic, Hand Jobs, Implied Relationships, Implied Slash, Kissing, Polyamory, Vaginal Fingering, implied threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnesquirrel/pseuds/autumnesquirrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>She finds him in the back of the janitor's closet. She nearly goes past, but the door is cracked open when it shouldn't be, and for all that it’s completely illogical that he would even think to go in there again it doesn't hurt to check. He’s sitting, curled up on himself, as far into the back as he can get, and his eyes glow up at her when she says his name.</i>
</p><p>Set the very end of their senior year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odder and Better

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by [Gertrudeabernathy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/gertrudeabernathy/pseuds/gertrudeabernathy), whos stories you most certainly should read. All remaining problems are my own damn fault, most likely because I changed a few things after she so kindly looked at it for me. :D
> 
> Implied: Allison/Scott, Scott/Isaac, Allison/Scott/Isaac, with a little kissing at the end.

She finds him in the back of the janitor's closet. She nearly goes past, but the door is cracked open when it shouldn't be, and for all that it’s completely illogical that he would even think to go in there again it doesn't hurt to check. He’s sitting, curled up on himself, as far into the back as he can get, and his eyes glow up at her when she says his name.

“Isaac,” she says again, and he bares his teeth at her. He’s not quite growling, but he’s started on a low rumble she knows will only get louder the longer it goes on. Only his eyes have changed, no claws or fangs yet, but she doesn't think he’s completely aware right now either. Flashback maybe? She can’t think of any other reason he’d be in here.

She can’t let him stay here, either. They both need to get home, and the school will be closing up for the night soon. It already feels empty. Detention let out ages ago, and won’t that make her father happy, and she doesn't think any of the sports teams are still practising. He’s not responding to his name though. He’s not going to just come out because she says so. Maybe if she gets close enough for him to smell?

She doesn't want him to feel cornered or threatened, but there’s not much room to work with here. She drops down onto the floor and crawls forward. He doesn't stop with his almost-growl, but he doesn't move or get louder either, so she counts it as a win. When she’s almost close enough to touch him she lays down further and scoots herself forward until her head is in his lap.

This is going so much better than last time. Of course, several things have changed since last time.

“Isaac,” she says, and turns her head to nuzzle into his stomach. The sound stutters to a stop, but his eyes are still glowing when she peeks up at him. There’s a little furrow between his eyebrows, and his mouth is open a tiny bit. He’s breathing in deeply through his nose, and he looks confused, lost.

She smiles up at him, and then turns her face into his stomach again. This close she can smell him too, almost taste him. She opens her mouth a little. Breathes him in. His shirt is a little rucked up and she runs her nose along the exposed strip of skin.

“Alli,” he gasps, and puts one of his hand on the back of her head.

She can feel him getting hard against her cheek, and finds herself grinning into his stomach. She’s already late, but they've broken both into and out of the school before, and being a little more late won’t matter much at this point. She nuzzles into his stomach again, and opens her mouth around the button of his pants, tugging until it comes undone.

She barely has a second to mouth at his zipper before he’s scrabbling at it with both hands, and pulling himself out of his briefs.

“Allison,” he says, urgent, and takes a deep breath. “Oh,” he says, and he’s grinning down at her when she peeks up at him, all teeth. He slides one hand into her hair, cupping the back of her head, and then he’s lunging sideways and her world tips.

A couple of seconds later she finds herself the other way up, one knee on the floor and the other slipping over Isaac’s chest to find the floor on the other side of where he’s lying on his back. She’s leaning over his still open pants, and has just gotten both knees onto the ground, and one of her hands into his briefs, when Isaac gets his face up under her skirt and between her legs.

Allison gasps, tipping her hips back toward him, and loses track of what she’s doing with her hands for a second. She wants to pay attention to what he’s doing with his mouth. And, evidently with his claws, she guesses, when he tugs the scrap of cloth that used to be her panties away from her and drops it to the side. But, she also wants to get him off. She loves giving blow jobs, and her mouth is already flooding with saliva in anticipation.

His turn to be distracted, she thinks, and leans forward to get her mouth onto him. She opens her lips over the shaft and sucks her way up to the head before she has to gasp and pull away again.

He’s got the palm of one hand braced against her clit, two fingers a little ways inside, and he’s licking between his fingers and up over and over again. It’s not going to take long for her to come if he keeps that up, and suddenly this is as much a race as anything else.

She slides one hand into his briefs and around his balls, bracing herself a little just behind them, and then brings her other hand up to wrap around his shaft. She leans back on her knees a little bit, brings her head down to lick into his slit and around his head, and tries to stay balanced.

She manages to use her other hand to jack up and down his shaft a little, saliva and precum slicking the way, but this is harder than patting her head and rubbing her belly, and it’s hard to concentrate long enough to get anything like a rhythm going.

She can feel the tension building in her gut, and finds herself rocking back into his mouth and hand. It’s okay though, because Isaac has started to thrust up through her fist and into her mouth. She concentrates her tongue on the bundle of nerves where the head and shaft meet, applying broad pressure and letting Isaac do most of the work.

Isaac retaliates by moving his hand up to brace against her stomach just above her mons, pushing his tongue up against her clit, and sucking.

She lets out a high pitched noise against the head of his cock, and clenches down around his fingers.

He’s just sliding his fingers back out of her when she shudders back into control and attacks his cock. Mouth over the head, hand moving tight around the shaft, other hand rubbing behind his balls, his head thumps to the floor behind her and he surges up, coming into her mouth.

She swallows most of it, and then licks him mostly clean, gentling her hands around him. When he pulls her skirt back down over her ass she tucks him back into his briefs and does up his pants, then swings herself to the side and to her feet.

Isaac has both hands behind his head now, a smug grin on his face. She laughs, and then reaches out a hand to help him up.

“Come on,” she says, “Scott will be waiting.”

Isaac scoops up his backpack with one hand, and what’s left of her panties with the other, and follows her out the door and into the hall.

\---

Scott is leaning against his bike, parked on the sidewalk at the bottom of the stairs, when they come out the front door. He smiles up at them, and drags Allison into a kiss as soon as she gets close enough.

“Oh,” he says, licking his lips before grinning and lifting his eyes past her shoulder briefly, “so that’s where you two have been.”

Allison smiles back at him. “You'll have to get Isaac to tell you all about it,” she says and peeks over her shoulder at Isaac as well, “I have to get home.”

“Okay,” Scott says, kissing her quick on the corner of her mouth. “See you tomorrow?”

“See you both tomorrow,” she replies, and heads off toward her car.

When she gets to the car she turns to wave goodbye and finds Scott and Isaac deep into a kiss of their own. Scott has both of his hands in Isaac’s hair, and Isaac has both arms wrapped around Scott’s back. Isaac opens his eyes and the corners crinkle like he’s smiling into Scott’s mouth. He wiggles the fingers of one of his hands at her, and then closes his eyes again, falling back into the kiss.

The drive home isn't long, but Allison can't really summon the worry she felt before. Getting home late? The tension that’s still there between her and her father? The phone call he’s sure to have already gotten about her detention? These things, too, shall pass. Tomorrow she, and Scott, and Isaac will sit together at lunch. In a few weeks they’ll all graduate. In a few months, they’ll head off to college. Together. They're all alive. Life is better than she could ever have imagined it being.

Odder, but still, it’s better.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a OT3, or any OTPs for that matter, but I love these three, and these two, together.
> 
> I don't think the show is going to give me polyamory, but I'm hoping it doesn't give me angsty love triangles either. So far, so good, anyway.


End file.
